Problem: If $x \odot y = 6x+y$ and $x \barwedge y = x(y-4)$, find $-5 \odot (4 \barwedge 3)$.
Solution: First, find $4 \barwedge 3$ $ 4 \barwedge 3 = 4(3-4)$ $ \hphantom{4 \barwedge 3} = -4$ Now, find $-5 \odot -4$ $ -5 \odot -4 = (6)(-5)-4$ $ \hphantom{-5 \odot -4} = -34$.